This invention relates to a ceramic disc capacitor, and more particularly to such a capacitor having provisions for adjustment of capacitance.
A typical prior art ceramic disc capacitor utilizes a disc of dielectric ceramic material, such as barium titanate, having electrodes on the opposite flat surfaces of the disc, such as by firing silver compositions onto the surfaces. It is conventional to provide terminations to such a capacitor by dipping the silvered ceramic disc into solder, which adheres only to the metallized surfaces, and securing lead wires in the solder deposits. It has long been customary to provide a protective outer jacket for ceramic disc capacitors, as by dipping the units in a phenolic or by molding the units in an epoxy. However, it has become an established practice to employ uncoated ceramic disc capacitors in electronic subassemblies which are later provided with an overall protective package. Use of ceramic disc capacitors in electronic circuits frequently requires a precision of capacitance that is beyond the state of the art, and heretofore has required that rather elaborate trimming or adjustment procedures be employed.